SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants 'is the titular main protagonist of the popular animated television series of the same name and is voiced by Tom Kenny. He first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode ''Help Wanted ''on May 1, 1999. Spongebob was created and designed by cartoonist Stephen Hillenburg shortly after the cancellation of ''Rocko's Modern Life ''in 1996. Hillenburg intended to create a series about an over-optimistic sponge that annoys other characters. Hillenburg compared the concept to Laurel and Hardy and Pee-wee Herman. As he drew the character, he decided that a "squeaky-clean square" (like a kitchen sponge) fits the concept. His name is derived from "Bob the Sponge", the host of Hillenburg's comic strip The Intertidal Zone that he originally drew in 1989 while studying at the California Institute of Arts. SpongeBob is dimwitted (although he is smarter than his starfish friend). However, he is goofy and loyal. He lives in a pineapple house in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob has achieved popularity with both children and adults, though he has been involved in public controversy. The character appeared in a We Are Family Foundation video promoting tolerance, which was criticized by James Dobson of Focus on the Family because of the foundation's link to homosexuality. SpongeBob is an anthropomorphic kitchen-type sponge with two buck teeth, blue eyes, wears brown rectangular-like pants (probably attached to the white shirt with the red tie), black shoes, and red/blue-striped socks. SpongeBob is hyper, clueless, honest, kind-hearted, naive, friendly and optimistic. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab Resturant in the underwater town of Bikini Bottom. He loves his job very much and performs it very well, even though his greedy cheap boss Mr. Krabs pays him poorly if not rarely. He can also get very overly reacted. Like from the episode ''The Bully, he started getting real petrified of getting his butt kicked from new student Flatts the Flounder. But it was turned out that as a sponge, he did not get hurt much after all. SpongeBob also cares for his loyal pet snail, Gary, who only meows like a cat, and loves hanging out with his best brainless friend, Patrick Star, a friendly but dim-witted pink sea star who lives under rock. Their middle neighbor is Squidward Tentacles, a grumpy, ill-tempered and self-centered octopus who lives in an Easter Island Tiki head-shaped house and hates both SpongeBob and Patrick with a passion because of their annoying antics, maturity you would expect from a sponge and starfish, and them always ruining his day. However, they are both unaware of this and believe him to be their closest friend. SpongeBob's other best friend is Sandy Cheeks, an anthropomorphic female squirrel from Texas, who is a highly scientist and karate expert. It may be hinted she and SpongeBob have crushes on each other, as in Truth of Sponge, a clip scene show them married, though it turned out to be a play despite the priest didn't realized it. There's a possibility however, that Spongebob actually had a part-time job at that moment, and Sandy actually volunteered to help him. He may be served as Nickelodeon's mascot. Relatives '''Parents: *Harold SquarePants (father) *Claire Gretchen SquarePants (mother) Relatives: *Uncle Captian Blue (paternal uncle) *Sherm SquarePants (paternal uncle) *Grandpa SquarePants (paternal grandfather) *Grandma SquarePants (paternal grandmother) *BlackJack (cousin) *Stanley S. SquarePants (cousin) *Todd SquarePants (cousin) *Larry SquarePants (cousin) Pets: *Gary (snail) Gallery Jumping sponge.png Spongebob laugh.png|SpongeBob's funny laugh Spongebob happy place 3678.jpg|SpongeBob's happy mood Spongebob & Patrick Jaws Drops.png|SpongeBob & Patrick's Jaw Drop SpongeBob SquarePants releasing stress.jpg|SpongeBob crying and releasing stress Screaming spongebob.jpg|SpongeBob's comical scream SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton.png|SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton 147-1-.png|(Male Damsel) Spongebob rage.png|SpongeBob's mighty scream of rage (Heroic War Cry) Spongeboobieming.png|SpongeBob's Endearing Grin in Sponge Out of Water Invincibubble.png|SpongeBob as Invincibubble imagination.jpg|IMAGINATION!!! Spongebob dreaming.jpg|(Longing and Dreaming) SpongeBob's noble speech.png|SpongeBob's noble speech SpongeBob and Patrick reclaiming the key to the Patty Wagon.png|Patrick Star found the spatula keys And Spongebob surprised Spongebob & Patrick in a hopeless situation.png Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|(Obstacles) Spongebob_PNG.png SpongeBob and Squidward Looking At You.png|Sponegbob and Squidward Tentacles at the Krusty Krab Spongebob-Patrick-spongebob-squarepants-33210740-1984-2014.jpg|Spongebob and Patrick Star, His Best Friend Spongebob with his cousin Blackjack.jpg|Spongebob getting bullied from his cousin Blackjack Similar Heroes *Bumblebee (Transformers series) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Little Nicky *Mickey Mouse (Disney universe) *Pee Wee Herman *Spike the Dragon (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Ned Flanders and Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *WALL-E *Oscar and Lenny (Shark Tale) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Shrek *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Jake SpiderMonkey (My Gym Partner 's a Monkey) *Butters Stotch (South Park) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Dimwits Category:Martial Artists Category:MAD Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Weaklings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Damsels Category:Successful Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Cowards Category:Pet owners Category:Child Lovers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Defenders Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Animal Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:The Icon Category:Living Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Guardians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Benefactors Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Creator Category:Size-Shifter Category:Obsessed Category:In love heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Child Nurturer Category:Super Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Optimists Category:The Fairly Oddparents Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Rivals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lego Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Food Users Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes